Frozen Reverie
by Vassara Luna
Summary: Yarelis Maysonet has a body temperature that is dangerously close to freezing and is constantly radiating the cold to anyone or anything in her vincinity. She doesn't know why it happens but she figures its has to be related to being the former consort of a god and unknowingly befriending a goddess who decided to remain on Earth after losing her city. (Some time before Avengers)
1. Prologue: Cold Copper

First solid attempt in years so let's see how this goes

* * *

Yarelis Maysonet knew she wasn't completely human but she didn't really care, there was something about the cold that radiated off of her that both scared and attracted people. People found her perpetually icy skin mesmerizing and dangerous. This had lead to people thinking she could freeze the blood in people's veins with a kiss, even after she had repeatedly proved the assumptions wrong. It still managed to amuse her and she felt wicked in a way, especially in the winter months when her mere presence made frost appear on the walls.

After the first couple of times it happened she was forbidden from even setting foot in the school premises. It had all started with frost on the walls, and it came to a head when nearly an entire classroom almost dropped dead due to hypothermia and she left. Lately however she had been feeling eyes on her, eyes that were hostile and trying to pry into her safe space. Trying her hardest to not freeze anyone in her path she rushed back to her apartment when she opened the door, something felt off.

"You wouldn't happen to be here while I was at work eh?" she asked to the air when a green scarf caught her attention.

"So you were here, and didn't even stop for ice cream..._cabron_."

She walked towards the scarf and carefully picked up with both hands and brought it to her nose, it smelled like him and the night she met him when she had just turned seventeen.

* * *

_Music pounded and the laser lights spun in a web, while a teen sat mesmerized looking at the finger motions of a glover. After the person was done she took a bracelet from her arm and with a smile she gave it away to her. Taking a sip of water from her bottle she returned to the dance floor skillfully avoiding two other guys spinning poi. She had closed her eyes and started to dance by herself and with others who passed by and free with their kisses. As she concentrated on the beats she was dragged away by a friend. _

_"Yarelis we need one of your extra pacifiers." _

_"Again? This is the second one, you all need to bring your own if you are going to be in a corner doing molly." _

_"We forgot, we'll bring them next time promise.." _

_"You guys say the exact same shit," Yarelis replied with annoyance looking through her small bag. _

_She pulled out a necklace with a pacifier dangling from it and handed it over to her friend. Having secured her bag she ran back into the dance floor skipping close to middle where some people were rolling but managing to keep enough coordination to dance. She walked behind a girl and wrapped an arm around her waist and started grinding against her. _

_"You haven't been around the past couple parties Ruiseñor." _

_"School stuff Velsper," she replied and started to nip at the girl's neck. _

_"There's a pair of green eyes staring at you mija," Velsper said over the music before turning around to face Yarelis. "A pair of eyes that belong to a very handsome person." _

_Yarelis face turned red and before she could say something Velsper kissed her. Her friend disappeared in the sea of people and she continued dancing. She paid no heed to what her friend had said not until a green eyed man slipped an arm around her. _

_"So Ruiseñor." _

_"Yes...at least to most of these people," she replied with a smile. _

_The man smirked and she felt her face starting to flush. The music slowed into a heavy rhythm and she felt the bass pounding in her ears. _

_"Oh dubstep lovely." _

_"Is that a problem?" _

_"Oh no no." _

_"Then lets dance shall we." _

_Yarelis followed closing her eyes as her entire body swayed with the music, opening her eyes only to concentrate on her dancing partner. _

* * *

"At least it was a year of getting a good nightly fuck," she mumbled carefully folding the scarf.

She walked towards her dresser and knelt down to open the bottom drawer. She smiled in spite of herself, the drawer was full of small gifts from him it was endearing at best and overwhelming at worst. He had a habit of sometimes leaving expensive jewelry or clothes which amsued her in his ability to always know what size she was.

* * *

_"So what brings the god of lies and mischief here?" _

_"Most mortals would question that statement." _

_"I do not believe in the notion of being alone in the universe, let alone the notion of a single God," she replied with a shrug. _

_"I know your people, and I know your gods. Your small island, your God made his home in a mountain surrounded by a beautiful rain forest, the evil god, always tried to the destroy the people with hurricanes failing as soon as he came to a head with the mountain. Day in and day out in relative peace only warring with other tribes from the nearby islands. What they did not count on was the people who came from east who enslaved them. They brought disease and death, when they bled them dry, they brought in new people they had enslaved from across the ocean. They brought their Gods and their cultures and it all became one yet you still managed to remain diverse...am I right?" _

_"My people don't believe in the old gods...but you are correct unfortunately those gods are dead" _

_"They are alive, bound to the land and one day they just might wake up again." _

_Yarelis looked up at him eyes narrowing wondering if this was his way of trying to ensorcell her, even if his information was eerily accurate. _

_"Why would you tell me this?" _

_"Because I could just tell what you were, there is also something very intriguing about you," he replied with a smirk before pushing her back against the wall. _

_"Well in that case, I suppose you can discover how intriguing I truly am." _

* * *

Having placed the scarf away she walked to her bed and promptly fell on it ignoring the frost. She hardly even felt it for some bizarre reason, but she was not interested in her strange temperature at the moment. Exhaustion was creeping in and it overtook her allowing to fall into a peaceful slumber. The peace was quickly interrupted by the crash of a flower pot, making Yarelis jump out of bed. She ran out of her bedroom and into the living room only to find Velsper dusting her jeans.

"How did you get all the way up here and why?"

"To answer your first question it was parkour, the second one well I just missed you."

"So somehow that means you have to break into my apartment and break a flower pot?"

"Pretty much, also don't call me Velsper, we are not at a rave and you know my birth name."

"Yes Lazuli, though you still haven't answered my question, you usually come here for a fuck, but you don't seem to be here for that either."

"No I didn't come for that...I wanted to know if you had seen him lately?"

"No, he did leave me a scarf while I was at work though."

"Hmm men."

Yarelis couldn't help but laugh as Lazuli rolled her eyes at the mention of the gift. She walked to her bedroom to get the scarf and Lazuli looked at her surroundings. Her eyes caught the layer of frost on the walls and it sparked her curiosity and concern. She walked to Yarelis' room and noticed the frost in there as well.

"Doesn't it bother you that you keep producing enough frost to cover every surface in your apartment."

"Yes it does...but I don't know why it keeps happening."

"Would it have to do with the way your mother died?"

"I suppose, I also think I'm being followed and its not him. It feels hostile and it scares me."

"If you want I can stay with you," Lazuli offered.

"No I should be fine, oh and here's the scarf."

"Well Loki certainly has good tastes, must be nice to be a consort to a god."

"Former consort, I haven't seen him in years."

"_Si claro_," that certainly doesn't stop him from dropping by."

Yarelis shrugged and watched as Lazuli left through the bedroom window.

* * *

Spanish bits:

Cabron - Fucker

Mija - Girl

Si claro - Yeah right


	2. Chapter 1: Dear Mirror

So umm yeah second chapter *runs off and hides* also R&R and follows are always welcome 3

* * *

"She misses you Loki, and I know for a fact that you miss her as well. So please stop grousing and go to her."

"I am aware of that my love, I also do not grouse. For what its worth she has excellent company she will keep her safe," Loki replied looking at his wife.

"She who can easily induce a haze of lust or start a war with a wave of her hand? I hardly think that she would be most appropriate company, she is dangerous. Also if your consort is showing aptitude for magic it would be best for you to educate her."

"Sigyn my love, I already interfered in her life for a year. She does not need me to interfere once more."

* * *

Yarelis stopped in her tracks as she rubbed the back of her neck, she looked around but as usual there wasn't anything out of the ordinary. She resumed her walk looking over shoulder from time to time increasing her pace. Her hands instinctively grabbed her bag and she disappeared into a corner street.

"Did you get sights on our target?"

"Sensors went crazy, her temperature is far past freezing. She shouldn't be alive let alone been able to survive this long."

"Just make sure you continue observing for any changes."

"Understood."

Yarelis leaned against a wall panting too scared to even notice the frost perimeter that she was forming around her. Se hated that crippling fear, but after one unpleasant run-in with cops she felt justified in feeling that way. Once her breathing calmed down she ran home and decided to not set foot outside for the remainder of the day. Locking the door behind her she inspected the small apartment leaving her room for last. She walked in and looked around the bedroom going over all the surfaces that she could reach.

"Well it seems that no one has been planting bugs in my apartment."

"That is fortunate, I would not want anyone other than you knowing you have a god in your mirror."

Yarelis felt a familiar chill run down her spine and she slowly turned around to look at the mirror. The image was mildly blurry but it was him and she automatically smiled.

"You fucking _cabron_, is this how you keep leaving me gifts?"

"Tsk Tsk, is this anyway to speak to a god."

"I thought you enjoyed backtalk love...then again you were too busy getting distracted between my legs to actually care."

"I have noticed you seem to have an icier disposition as of late and I am not referring to your behavior," Loki said flatly watching as she sighed breathing ice into the air.

"Yeah it started started a month or two after you left I noticed that everything in my surroundings was turning cold without physical contact. Then after that I started feeling that someone was following me." she replied placing her hands on her hips.

"Following you?"

"I haven't actually seen anyone but I can feel the eyes on me every time I am outside. It scares me even more so than being stopped by white cops."

"Could it be possibly be connected to your mother's unfortunate passing?"

"Lazuli told me the exact same thing earlier this week, you two might be onto something."

"I noticed she was very observant, more than your average mortal," Loki stated with a grin as Yarelis raised an eyebrow.

"Why do I have a feeling that you know something I don't."

The mischief maker placed a hand over his chest in an expression of mock hurt making her burst into a fit of giggles. When she was done she took a deep breath and saw a woman standing next to Loki looking around curiously.

"Yarelis you have such a lovely name, you must be Loki's consort?"

"Well I am his former consort lady Sigyn," Yarelis replied bowing her head.

"Raise your head, as for you being former consort that remains to be seen," Sygyn said with a small smile.

Yarelis nodded looking at the of them, she parted her lips to say something when her bedroom window opened revealing Lazuli.

"When I was on my way here I thought I heard a snake speaking like a man. As it turns out here is the snake with his beautiful wife and his beautiful consort."

"How exactly did you know I would be here Lazuli."

"Just a hunch _pendejo_ like most things in life," she replied with a she replied with a saucy grin. "What are you doing talking through the mirror instead of actually being here _cabron_? I swear it makes me want to crash your face into the Bifrost itself because I am quite sure Heimdall would be very amused by that."

Yarelis covered her face mortified but Lazuli gave no signs of apologizing for her insults. Sigyn on the other hand laughed and the bid goodbye them with a mirthful smile dancing on her lips.

"Looks like you lost your support my love," Yarelis murmured uncovering her face.

"Well I think I'm getting a glass of water and leave you two," Lazuli said and left the bedroom closing the door behind her.

"What made you actually talk to me."

"I could sense the change in you, there is magic flowing in your blood, and as amusing as this sounds I do miss you Sigyn helped convince me of course. I also feel that the circumstances surrounding your mother's death need to be revisited."

"I was under the impression that mortals couldn't do magic and I already told you what I know about my mother's death, even if my aunt was hiding something from me she is dead so there is really not much you can work with."

As she spoke Loki nibbled on his thumb thinking of what he could do next to obtain information. Yarelis on the other hand remained perfectly still waiting for him to say or do anything.

"I will have to be there personally, there's a goddess we must pay a visit to and is fortune is on our side we will not be caught in a lust induced haze so she can feed off our energy."

"I don't think there is any way for me to react to what you just said so I will just nod my head and we can leave it at that. With that said I have to go and make sure Lazuli has not broken my window."

"Of course beloved I will see you soon."

Having said that Loki disappeared from the mirror and its surface returned to normal leaving only her reflection. She left the bedroom and directed her steps to her small living room and saw Lazuli leaning against the window with her glass of water.

"I have never seen a man so in love with his ladies, he also misses you terribly."

"How would you know Lazuli?"

"It is really easy actually I can see it in his eyes and his body language. He really isn't the asshole he comes across as you know. There is much love in him for Sigyn and you I could see the three of you in a healthy polyamorous relationship," Lazuli explained preparing to take a sip of water.

"What makes you think I would be able to handle something like that?"

"It depends on all three of you, Sigyn seems nice enough and Loki well he is Loki a trickster and a fucking asshole with a heart of gold when he feels like it."

"You always impress me with your observations, I sometimes wonder if you are even human."

"Its a gift."

"I suppose you're right, at least I can have the idiot for a bit."

"Idiot eh? _Me imagino que no vas a estar gritando eso en la cama_."

"Of course not, he prefers to be called more pleasant names," Yarelis replied rolling her eyes.

"Well I suppose I should make my exit, I have to feed the local fauna."

"That owl keeps hanging around?"

"Yeah I moved apartments and he still managed to find me," Lazuli said for a moment Yarelis thought she saw her eyes turn gold.

* * *

_Me imagino que no vas a estar gritando eso en la cama - _I imagine that's not what you will be screaming in bed


	3. Chapter 2: Love, Lust and War

Disclaimer: Because for some ungodly reason I skipped on this earlier. I own nothing related to the MCU not even a blood SHIELD patch *sigh*

The day after Loki announced his return trip to Midgard, Yarelis had decided to do a thorough clean up and rearranging of her apartment. She hummed as she pushed her largest piece of furniture a black leather loveseat that Lazuli had gifted her. Still as she immersed herself in her task she couldn't shake the feeling of eyes prying on her. Ignoring it she went about her day until a strange visitor landed outside her living room window. When she finally took notice she opened the window and allowed it in.

"You're that owl that follows Lazuli around sometimes. She's not here you know? She's probably in her hospital office reviewing some patient records," she said amused spoke and the owl only ululated in response.

"Well you should go I have no mice here that you could eat."

The owl didn't move but it almost seemed as if it had understood what she had just said. It just looked around and seemed to look at the sky. A clap of thunder was heard and she immediately closed the window in case there was rain accompanying the noise.

"I love what you have done with the decor."

Yarelis instantly spun around and smiled before before jumping into the visitor's arms.

"Fucking _pendejo_, I missed you so much."

"As did I my nightingale."

Yarelis then stepped away from him and swallowed hard before breathing out ice.

"How often has this been happening?"

"In the past year it has been getting progressively worse. I don't know what to do anymore doctors are out of the question been to several but none can really give me an answer," she replied crossing her arms over chest.

"Then tomorrow we will have to pay a visit to the goddess."

"What does this goddess preside over?"

"War, love, fertility she can easily amplify your lust and your rage regardless of whether you are a god or a human, and overly fond of thunder but she can do blood readings which is what we need." he replied with an expression of unease. "Also one does not go to see her without offerings."

"Always a catch, so what offerings do we bring her?"

"Dates and lapis lazuli."

"Dates I can do, but lapis lazuli? Loki do you know how rare and expensive that is?"

"I will provide the offerings, but I must warn you she is can be very capricious. I have had my share of encounters with her and they tend to never end in a pleasant note."

"So the great god of mischief, fears the goddess of love and war color me surprised."

Loki's eyes immediately showed his displeasure at her remark and in response she only shrugged and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"It will take more than a mere pat on the shoulder to earn my forgiveness, my sweet consort."

"Of course my lord and at the risk of being a little too forward, do you think your lovely wife would be interested in a relationship with me as well, after a proper discussion of course."

Loki turned to her and was met with an innocent smile, for once the trickster had been left speechless by her. He immediately started fidgeting with his hands trying to find what words to say next. Yarelis' innocent smile slowly turned into a mischievous smirk her eyes never leaving him as she twirled her hair in her long fingers.

"Are you just going to stand there Loki."

"No I just imagine that you and Sigyn would make for a truly divine sight."

Yarelis shrugged smirk still on her lips and left to her bedroom. She stood in front of her mirror and picked up her brush he stood behind her as she started to brush her hair.

"You know that won't last long."

"I am aware of that, I just like to care for my hair allow me that vanity at least," she retorted.

"I will allow you more vanities than this little nightingale."

She nodded but her widened as he held a silver necklace in his hand, he placed it around her neck and smiled as she admired the silver nightingale inlaid with emeralds.

"Loki...this is beautiful."

"As I said before one does not visit a goddess without an offering."

Yarelis's lips curved into a smile and turned around immediately reaching for the lapels of his overcoat.

"You and your mismatched lapels annoy me so much, you little shit."

"You need to learn to control your tongue."

"Loki you've been gone for five years cut me some slack," she complained and dragged him to her bedroom.

No sooner they had stepped into her bedroom and the crash of thunder was heard in the distance.

"I don't recall thunderstorms in today's forecast, unless your friend already knows you're here."

"Oh she knows."

"It sounded like a lion's roar, right before you came there was thunder it sounded just like that."

"She is summoning me but I figure she can wait for us."

"True, I don't feel like going anywhere after moving around all that furniture.

The next day Yarelis woke up to the smell of freshly brewed coffee and nearly tripped on the covers trying to get out of the bed. She cursed loudly as she crawled her way out of the bedroom only to see Loki standing in the threshold of the kitchen with a mug of coffee.

"Finally awake I see," he said amused and she giggled in response. "Why are you crawling?"

"I fell off the bed, you might have to carry me to see your friend."

"You will be fine Yarelis now get up."

"But my knee hurts love," she whined looking up at him with her most innocent expression.

Loki shook his head but still helped her up and received a kiss on the cheek in return. She then skipped away to the bathroom. An hour later having gone through her morning routine of brushing her teeth and taking a scalding hot shower followed by breakfast; Yarelis dressed in what she figured appropriate attire consisting in a deep blue halter dress that reached her knees silver ballet flats and and a silver scarf. Then with a single motion of his hand he summoned the offerings to them, and with a second wave he teleported them to the more upscale part of New York at the door of a loft.

"Umm this looks really expensive love."

"She enjoys her frivolities like any other deity."

"You may enter Loki Odinson."

The door opened on its own and Yarelis peeked in and followed Loki's lead when he entered the loft. She looked around the ample space there was a pit surrounded by expensive looking quilts and cushions and in the center a tall lapis lazuli and gold colored hookah with three hoses that had just been lit signifying that their presence was indeed expected.

"It has been a while since you crossed my threshold Loki," an all too familiar voice spoke up causing Yarelis to take a few steps to Loki's side.

When the goddess finally made her appearance. Yarelis' eyes widened at the lion like golden eyes staring back at her that she had previously seen on her friend.

"Loki you brought Yarelis, how sweet you and she bears dates and lapis lazuli jewelry? YOu must really be in need."

"Lazuli you are the goddess, what how?"

"Yes I am...The goddess of war, love, fertility, courtesan to the gods and patroness of the city of Uruk."

"The city of the sacred courtesans?"

Ishtar nodded walking towards the pit and laying down on one of large cushions. Inadvertently Yarelis noticed that her friend wore basically nothing but layers upon layers of gold and lapis lazuli jewelry

"You are more than welcome to join me for a smoke, I feel that this will take some time."

"Oh here your offerings," Yarelis said abruptly feeling his amused smile on her.

Lazuli's lips curved into a smile and she pointed a table near the pit, the gifts were laid out and she examined them with a critical eye.

"You simply have outdone yourself this time Odinson, then again you, unlike Odin know better than to cross Migdardian deities."

"So you have been posing as a human this whole time, and you have been my best friend, why?" Yarelis asked taking a seat next to her.

"When Assyria fell I along with the other gods in exception of my half sister went to the stars. I got bored so I decided to comeback, fast forward to thirty five years ago in Loiza, Puerto Rico a young couple expected twins a boy and a girl both were still born. I offered to transplant myself into the girl's body so they could at least raise one, now here I am."

"You got bored of a life of luxury and decided to grow up again? Are you insane."

"I was an incredibly selfish person, my sweet I have learned how to be a slightly better person at least. The deal with Tammuz and Gilgamesh was true he was a prick I laughed when he lost his chance at having eternal life."

Yarelis nodded and grabbed one of the hoses, as she smoked from the hookah Loki sat behind her resting his chin on the top of her head.

"So what bring you here pendejo? Because I highly doubt it is because of my charming company."

"We need to find out if the way her mother died is why she keeps freezing everything."

"You want me to do a blood reading? Do you want to fucking kill her?"

"Then summon Eresh-"

"No, no, no, no I am not summoning my sister, she's still fucking pissed about that whole getting Tammuz out of Irkalla fiasco," Ishtar cut in with a panicked expression.

"Then fucking do it...I will keep her alive long enough for you to do the reading."

Ishtar nodded rolling her eyes in annoyance, but then her expression quickly changed from annoyed to mischievous.

"Yes but you will have to do something for me first, I am not jumping into reading anyone's memories without my powers being fully charged," she said picking up a hose and taking a drag.

Loki narrowed his eyes at her as she released a cloud of smoke that was leaps and bounds larger than normal. Yarelis paid no heed to it as she took a drag since everything was starting to look hazy as if a veil had been placed over her eyes. She exhaled smoke and looked up at Loki his face seemed out of focus but after blinking a few times it became clear again.

"Oh Loki you look really beautiful," she murmured with a grin.

"Did you really have to Ishtar?" he asked annoyed looking up at her.

"Feeding off couples in love is sweeter than anything I have experienced," she replied looking straight into his eyes.

"Besides its even more satisfying when I bring a god to his knees, whether its for me or for their significant others."

Yarelis took a long drag from the hookah keeping the smoke in long enough for her to be able to make him look down at her. She exhaled the smoke into his mouth and watched as he exhaled with a smirk. Loki's mind was blurry he wanted to maintain his mind clear, but Lazuli's magic had slithered its way into his mind and he suspected it happened the minute he set foot in the loft.

Yarelis didn't seem to care as she kissed his jaw followed by his neck taking some time to leave bright red spots on his pale skin. Lazuli merely kept them involved with each other for a while right up until he had nearly ripped her dress off, now she had her game face ignoring the growls coming from him.


	4. Chapter 3: Hand of Blood

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the MCU...I just play with their toys

Also mentions of musical instruments made out of body parts

* * *

Having interrupted Loki and Yarelis Lazuli sat by their side and took her hand.

"Do you want me to cover myself up?"

"No I think its best that you remain bare this could get messy, same goes for you Loki strip down and just stay focused on her, this could take awhile."

Loki only nodded and removed his clothes taking hold of Yarelis' other hand once he was done. Lazuli extended her free hand in the direction of her bedroom and a blade flew out in her direction, she grabbed it and took a deep breath before turning the blade to her friend's wrist.

"Alright _mija_ this blade is obsidian so its pretty damn sharp, it will still sting a bit so just think happy thoughts or look at Loki."

Yarelis nodded turning her gaze to Loki flinching when the cold glass made contact with her skin. Lazuli dug the blade in with clinical precision. It was an incision that was barely an inch and half in length but deep enough to draw blood. She tilted the wrist as she spoke in Assyrian and the blood on the floor started to become words that had remained forgotten for centuries. She made a second cut deeper than the first and longer.

* * *

_"Alright Loki I will need you to really focus and please let me know how she is doing," she said and with that she brought Yarelis' wrist to her mouth. She parted her lips allowing the metallic tasting liquid to enter her mouth. She closed her eyes as her mind scanned the blood for memories that did not belong to Yarelis. _

_Lazuli found herself in a memory she looked around the room that she suddenly found herself in. Then she started to feel it, the unrelenting cold of Jotunheim she took a few more steps forward and heard muted whimpers from the adjacent room. She walked through the wall and on the bed she saw a young woman who bore a very strong resemblance to Yarelis. _

_"This must be Maritza." _

_She stayed in the shadows looking at the woman who would later die bringing her child into the world. Then a jotunn walked into the room, she saw their lips moving but she couldn't hear anything but read their lips haphazardly enough that she could make out the words Midgard and peace. _

_'They were brokering peace under Odin's nose? There has to be more to this.' _

_She saw the Jotunn leave and overheard an exchange that started to grow heated, then there was sudden silence followed by the doors flying open a different jotun who she recognized as Laufey walked in covered in blue blood. _

_"Oh shit Laufey killed Yarelis' father? Guess he wasn't too happy about a half-Jotun running around. That is fucked up, but that still doesn't explain how she ended up on Earth again." _

_She continued watching but the scene slowly started dissolving before her. She found herself watching another memory, this time she was in a hospital in the maternity wing. Looking around she managed to catch a glimpse of a document that was imprinted with the word SHIELD. _

_"What does SHIELD have to do with a hospital's maternity ward unless..." _

_She looked around and saw hospital staff running in a panic instinctively she followed and headed straight into the delivery room. In there was Maritza in the throes of labor crying out in pain. They were setting everything to put her under and perform a c-section, but as the scene unfolded Ishtar felt chilled to the bone. Not because of the process itself but because she sensed something far more horrifying was on its way. _

_She saw the imprint of Yarelis' foot followed by what looked like a sharp object trying to make an incision from the inside. Said object pierced through the skin covered in blood, it was a bit hard to tell at first glance but upon closer inspection, it seemed to be a blade made out of pure ice. She covered her mouth horrified as a second blade cut through her, the sound of flesh tearing made her stomach turn but she couldn't stop looking. A third blade then another and another until Maritza was torn apart. _

_Lazuli watched eyes still wide in horror, fingernails covered in blood after she scratched her face. Internal organs started spilling off the sides of the gurney, but inspite of the carnage she managed to crack a smile when the wail of a baby rang in her ears. Her feet automatically made her move towards the corpse, Maritza seemed to be at peace not what was expected of someone dying such a traumatizing death. Her eyes then fell to the newborn and again the smile, it was Yarelis who had just committed involuntary matricide to be born. _

_"You are an ice Jotun that's why you keep freezing everything." _

_"Is the child alive?" _

_"Yes it is a healthy girl." _

_"Any next of kin?" _

_"Mother's sister." _

_"SHIELD covered the information behind her birth?" _

_Before being able to dwell much on it the scene changed yet again, this time Lazuli found herself in strangely familiar territory. I don't think this memory belongs to Maritza or Yarelis. One glance to the side and it dawned on her, she was in Asgard, all she could see was Loki confronting Odin about something. _

_"I'm no more than a stolen relic, locked away until you may have use of me!" _

* * *

Lazuli was shocked awake by Loki who despite all his best efforts was having trouble keeping Yarelis's alive.

"Fuck, _mija_ please don't leave us," she said starting to panic as she created a bandage to slow the blood flow.

"I feel so dizzy."

"You have to summon your sister, what happened with your former husband is in the past."

"I can't I had to swear-"

"If you don't summon her I will personally bring Hel, father be damned."

Lazuli almost protested but instead she took a deep breath trying to not continue in a state of panic as she saw Yarelis' soul starting to leave her body.

"Ereshkigal I know you have no desire to speak with me, but I call out for someone close to me, someone's whose time is not up yet."

After saying those words a black mist started to surround Lazuli and a pair of hands wrapped themselves around her neck.

"I believe I made it clear that I never wanted to see you little sister," the lady of Irkalla said with a growl.

"Yes I know but I didn't call for you for me, its for her," Lazuli whispered pointing at Yarelis.

"Why should I help you?"

"Because she is my best friend you fucktwat."

"Lady Ereshkigal if you don't bind my consort's soul back into her body I will personally tear out your insides feed them to my sons and make your skin into a rug and if your husband comes I'll have him join you," Loki hissed ready to claw her eyes out if need be.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

"I wouldn't piss him off if I were you Ereshkigal just save my friend."

'Why is she so important to you?'

'She is my best friend, something that you would not know the meaning of even if it rammed into you face first, she is also a half-jotun and she was born with very powerful magic.'

'Is that so, planning on telling her beloved who was raised to hate people like her.'

'In time, now before I let him pluck your intestines out one by one.'

'Is that supposed to scare me?'

'I will pull every single one of the veins in your arm, tie the ends on your fingers and I will play it like a violin. Or if you would prefer I can pull all the veins in your body have them really taut over your torso and play your like a fucking cello. '

Ereshkigal finally relented at the threat of having a musical instrument made from her own body parts and she took Yarelis' soul by the throat.

"You are not meant to die yet my child, go back into your body," she said with authority and slammed the soul into the body lying on the floor.

Yarelis woke up in a state of shock, starting to cry immediately afterwards as Ereshkigal disappeared without so much as a word of goodbye.

"What happened?"

"I think its best if you rest for a bit, I need to discuss something in private with Loki here," Lazuli said angrily.

Yarelis nodded already knowing that tone which left nothing open for negotiation. She only watched quietly as Lazuli dragged away Loki to what she assumed was her bedroom.

"Whatever it is can't it wait?"

"You two had sex last night right?"

"Yes we did, what does that have to do with it?" he asked dressing himself with a wave of his hand.

"_Pendejo_, did she happen to swallow?" she asked bluntly, he didn't answer but she took his raising his eyebrow as a yes.

"Well since she ingested your genetic material I saw a memory of yours what was that whole stolen relic about?"

"Thor was banished for leading an attack into Jotunheim, I discovered I am Laufey's son, Odin went into Odinsleep and now I have the throne."

"It didn't occur to you to tell her?"

"I was going to discuss it, after I found out what was behind her condition."

"She's fine...she just has magic flowing through her veins. I assume that she manifested ice because of her closeness to you, she needs to be trained I suggest with you or with Frigga," she said hoping he would leave it at that.

He said nothing more and left the room to see to his lover. Yarelis was curled up in a ball holding onto a cushion but still awake.

"_Ruiseñor_?"

"I'm fine Loki some orange juice and I will be up and running," she murmured and heard the lighter steps of her friend.

"Loki don't you have to tell her something very important?"

Yarelis sat up with a groan and turned to look up at him. He sat down in front of her remaining silent under her gaze until he finally forced himself to speak.

"Thor has been banished, and I have been named King of Asgard."

"Why?"

"Father has gone into Odinsleep being the next in line of succession the burden falls to me."

"Wait if you are here?"

"There is a clone sitting on the throne but I must go now."

"You fucking_ cabron_ are you fucking stupid get the fuck out of here, you have a fucking kingdom to rule and you decided to take a two day vacation to fuck me and nearly have me killed!" she screamed as she started breathing ice.

"When she recovers I want her in Asgard make any arrangements, also it does not become such a beautiful goddess to have a lying tongue," he said and disappeared.

"Fucking _hijo de puta_."

"Hey be nice to Lady Frigga darling she has done nothing to you."

"_Carajo que se supone que yo haga, yo no puedo ir a Asgard?_"

"You can and you will, I don't need the Bifrost to travel between worlds."

"Fair enough, now what did you find out Lazuli please tell me?"

Lazuli sighed and first went to get a glass of orange juice for her, when she returned she handed to the glass to Yarelis and sat down next to her.

"Your mother did not die of hypothermia, you were born in a hospital that belongs to SHIELD a shadow government society. When you came to this world you were covered in blood."

"Aren't we all."

"Honey you are half of what Loki is...and you tore your mother apart with ice blades. I think you were meant to be born in Asgard but something happened and your mother was on Earth and captured by S.H.I.E.L.D."

Yarelis nearly dropped the glass looking at Lazuli horrified, hoping this was all a lie.

"I killed my mother, I'm a monster?"

Lazuli shook her head and brought the young woman into her arms as she cried.

"No you are a half-Jotun a force of nature."

"Did I kill my father too?"

"No Loki's father did?"

"Odin killed my father but why?"

"Yarelis, Loki is a Jotun that is why I said you are half of what he truly is, he is the son of Laufey king of Jotunheim, it seems he just found out, I don't know why he didn't tell you as soon as he got here but it may have had to do with Odin raising him and Thor to believe that Jotuns were all monsters."

Yarelis was silent, she couldn't find words to describe how she felt instead she closed her eyes allowing herself to cry.

"I'm a monster and he will hate me when he finds out."

"You are not a monster and I will have your back always, I'll keep you safe from all of Asgard if I have to."

Yarelis nodded her eyes slowly coming to a close hoping that she would sleep away the feelings of self-hatred that had just started to surface.

* * *

_Carajo que se supone que yo haga, yo no puedo ir a Asgard? = What the hell am I supposed to do, I can't go to Asgard?_


End file.
